


Bad Things Happen to Those that Wander Alone During the Witching Hour...

by lurking_in_the_background



Category: Original Work
Genre: (not a kink tho), Celdin and Dannsair are not the same person here, Crying, Dismemberment, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, He's fine!, I Made Myself Cry, I cried while writing this, It's a holiday miracle, Premature Birth, Rebirth, Size Difference, This Is Sad, Witches, sentient vines - Freeform, this is a wonderful way to celebrate Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_in_the_background/pseuds/lurking_in_the_background
Summary: Dannsair is a little pixie, just looking to pollinate the young man who lives at the edge of the forest’s houseplants.King has been trying to get his hands on a pixie for years now. They’re rather rare, and expensive, but now he’s got one that landed in his lap. Perfect~!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a giveaway on my Instagram, @lurking_in_the_background, and our proud winners, @lydia._.grace19 and @panguan14! Lydia chose the star, and Panguan chose their fate- life or death?

Dannsair had genuinely wanted to help. That’s the only reason he was out here, and trapped in a teeny little glass box.

The man’s plants had looked so sad, and as a flower fairy, that meant it was his duty to help them. A little bit of dust here, a pinch there, and the flowers and herbs were all happy again!

Only. He’d been caught in a jar. It’d come up from beneath him, and a lid had been slammed on top, and he had stared right into the eyes of a witch. He gave a terrified squeak and pressed as far away from the terrible witch as he could.

“Ooh, you’re perfect!” the witch cooed, shaking the jar slightly, “I’ve been trying to catch a little fairy for months, and now I have you!” The jar was set on a high shelf, and Dannsair whimpered. He wanted to go home; he missed his brother Celdin, and Celdin’s nice boyfriend. Sniffling, he watched as the witch began setting up the ingredients for a spell, dread curling in his teeny stomach.

King was delighted to have gotten his hands on a fairy. It was a key component in his spell. 

Fairy bones were a rare commodity, more expensive, even, than their pretty wings. He could just save the bones he didn’t use for later. As King set up his cauldron and the rest of his ingredients, he sharpened a little scalpel, perfect for dissecting fairies.

As he got the tiny creature down, he smiled at it, and was delighted at the flash of terror that darted across its face.

“I’ll be quick, pretty, I promise,” he told the trapped fairy, grabbing Dannsair by his shiny wings.

It didn’t matter how hard Dannsair struggled, he was set down on the table on his stomach, a large finger pushing his head into the wood. Before he could blink, his wings were sliced clean off his back.

A scream tore itself from his lips. “NOOOOO!” He redoubled his struggling, even as blood cascaded down his back, pain all over his body. Dannsair had no wings. He couldn’t fly, and he had no way to get home now; he would never see Celdin, Kahron, or his home within his lifetime.

The witch had doomed him.

And then it got worse, as he watched the knife come down on his arm, severing it from his body, pain frying his brain.

True to King’s word, he was quick: he had dismembered the creature in less than a minute, leaving him with two tiny arms, two tiny legs, a torso, a set of pretty wings, and a little head with soft white hair.

Skinning the limbs and deboning them took longer, and he salvaged what he could: the bones, skin, brain, organs, eyes, wings, and hair. King had also pulled the little gland that produced fairy dust from the rib cage.

He carefully preserved the parts and labeled each container, before he added a few bones to his cauldron, smiling at the puff of soft magenta smoke. His spell was complete.

...

There was a little house at the edge of the forest. It was blackened with fire damage, and an air of death surrounded it. Nothing grew there, and the wildlife, natural and supernatural, avoided it like the plague. Except for one little fairy and a fey king, who would venture out once every year.

If anyone bothered to go inside, they might see witch’s supplies: a big black cauldron, dark with age, and old rotting shelves with dusty and moldy jars, labeled as such things as Eye of Newt, Deadly Nightshade, and Fairy Wings.

From one jar, its label faded and illegible, a little miracle was at work: a little plant, a crawling vine, with shy little leaves and buds, and nestled in the center was a tightly closed bud, larger than the rest, looking as if it were holding a precious treasure, keeping it safe from the horrors of the world.

The little fairy and the fey king would tend to it, telling it stories, and assuring it that it was safe to bloom.

One story went like this:

“Once upon a time, there was a pretty little fairy, who loved to help flowers in need. One day, a mean witch took advantage of the poor fairy, and killed him, so that the witch might have power.

“But don’t worry; this story isn’t over. All the other fairies were scared when the pretty fairy didn’t come home, and they went to the king. The king knew then what happened, and he slayed the witch for his crimes. The witch’s house became a fairy grave, and a single bloom appeared. And everyone was excited, because they would get to see the pretty fairy again.

“But it refused to bloom, too scared of what had happened to it in its resting place. So the fairy’s brother and his brother in law decided to come every year, to see if it was ready. And they come every year, even to this day, hoping that the pretty fairy will return.”

“Please come back brother.. I miss you..”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little flower opens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a happy ending here guys. This was too dark, even for me. It's a fucking holiday miracle (b/c I'm not Christian, sorry).

Once upon a time, a little flower fairy had wandered into the woods. Seeing a little cottage with sad flowers, the little fairy decided to help them, with a little sprinkling of dust. However, this cottage belonged to a terrible, evil witch, who captured the fairy and killed him, so that the witch might gain power over the Wood.

When the little fairy didn't come home, many went out to search for him. The little fairy's brother discovered what had happened, and begged the fairy king to help. The fairy king agreed, for the king was to be married to the brother, and had loved the little fairy as family. There was a great fight, and the king slew the witch, for the Wood's power was that of the king's, and the Wood was enraged. It's said that the witch's corpse was burned by the pure light of the Wood, and became nothing but a pile of ash, swept across the area, blighting the land. 

Now, when a fairy dies, they do not really die. They simply are returned to the woods, and the woods give them back when they are ready. A fairy's resting place is marked by a lovely plant, with a large bud in the center, where the fairy sleeps. Once it has rooted, it cannot be moved, and sometimes, they will not awaken, because the place they died is rife with horror. So it was that the king wanted to move his brother-to-be's remains home, where they would be safe, and where the little fairy could awake in peace. But to his great sadness, the bloom had already begun to grow in the jar where the cruel witch had left the remains.

All the king could do was open the jar to give it room to grow, and return to make sure it was healthy. 

And so, the king and the little fairy's brother waited. They would tend the bloom, and try to convince its sole occupant to exit. 

The vines simply grew, and the witch's cottage became a lovely little garden. 

The king and the brother were married, and still the bloom did not loosen. Many thought the poor fairy would never return....

.

It felt like Dannsair had been sleeping for a long time, when he opened his little eyes and lifted the long, long fall of sticky, nectar-covered white hair out of his face. Soft petals rested under him, and he sat up, bouncing a little on the springy center of his flower. Vines surrounded him, in a lovely canopy of glowing flowers, broad leaves, and sparkly fireflies. 

Flapping his wet wings lightly to help them dry, he examined his little nook. Glass shards and dust lay scattered about him, as his flower had apparently grown so large that it had broken his jar. The cauldron beneath him was filled with dead leaves and withered flowers, rusted with age and disuse. The books and jars were dusty and fragile, some charred beyond recognition. 

It did not look like anyone had been here for some time.

Very carefully, because his little wings hadn't dried all the way yet, and his tiny arms and legs were still shaking a little, Dannsair slid down a vine to the floor, squeaking in fright when he began sliding much faster than intended, and bouncing onto the floor. He landed on his hands and knees, but luckily, a big soft leaf was there to catch him.

The leaf felt nice and velvety to his new skin, and he considered taking a little power nap. Dannsair yawned, the sound like a teeny kitten's, and stretched his limbs, before laying back down on his leaf. He shivered suddenly, the air cold on his naked body. A nap might have to wait until he was clothed..

Another leaf fell on top of him, big, soft, thick, and perfect snuggle material. And so Dannsair wrapped himself in his leaf, and fell asleep in a tiny little bundle on the floor. 

.

When Dannsair next awoke, he saw a sweet-looking berry on his leaf bed, all purple and juicy. "Thank you, Great Wood," Dannsair chirped happily, and ate his little snack... which just made him even more hungry. Another berry dropped next to him, then another. Dannsair ate those too, and one more, until his little belly was full, and he felt sleepy again. It might have been his sleepy imagination, but as he fell asleep, he could have sworn the vines of his flower closed a little more tightly around him. 

.

Dannsair wasn't sure how long he slept for, but his wings were dry, his tummy was empty, and he was warm and safe. He gave a cute little yawn, and attempted to sit up. However, a vine gently pushed him down, like it was telling him to rest. "No thank you Mr. Vine," Dannsair told it sitting up again, "I'm not tired anymore!" He then flapped his wings as hard as he could, trying to fly away.

Only.. he didn't. 

"Huh?" Dannsair looked down, perplexed. His doll-like feet were still on the ground. Frowning, he flapped harder, pushing himself up on his tippy toes. Still nothing; only a sense of despair and exhaustion. Dannsair hiccuped sadly, beads of glass-like tears beading on his lashes. "I wanna go home!" he sobbed, and dropped to his knees on his leaf and cried. The vines began stroking him, and they snaked their way around him, lifting him up and settling him back in his little leaf nest, petting his head, bringing him berries, little beads of nectar that he drank eagerly- crying was hard, okay? -and covering him back up with a leaf blanket. "I wanna go home, Mr. Vines," Dannsair sniffled between nectar droplets, "I miss Celdin, and Kahron, and my friends, and my mommy and daddy.."

The vines were very sympathetic- Dannsair was only a little fairy after all, it was only natural he needed to cry, and couldn't fly right away. The vines, after all, were extensions of the Great Wood, and the Wood loved its fairies dearly. Dannsair just left his flower too early; that was all.

His brother, Celdin, and Kahron, the fairy king, should be coming by in another day or two anyways. The vines figured Dannsair could wait that long.

.

The vines took very good care of Dannsair; giving him tasty nectar to help his wings get stronger, little berries to fill his little tummy, keeping him warm, and keeping him corralled and safe in his little nest- which had been moved to his flower, up off the floor and safe in a little nook. Dannsair was still sad though, because he couldn't fly, and the vines were insistent he stay put. 

Sometimes Dannsair woke up with a thin vine in his mouth, which tasted like nectar. He supposed the vines were just trying to help, but he really didn't want to drown in his sleep. 

Some three days of this- approximately five days after his flower bloomed -Dannsair heard someone outside. He flailed out of his nest, only for the vines to put him back, patting his head. "But there's someone out there Mr. Vines!" he wailed, and was abruptly cut off by a vine wiggling its way into his mouth, giving him a drink of nectar like nothing was wrong. Dannsair tried backing away, but the vine followed him, wrapping him up in a leaf for good measure. Another patted his head again. _But what if it's the witch?!_ Dannsair tried to squeak out around the vine, which came out in an adorable sort of muffled squeaking. He began crying, and stopped as suddenly as he started, unable to cry and drink at the same time. He was going to die again, he was sure of it!

"Dann-!!! KAHRON! IT'S OPEN!" came a very familiar cry. _Celdin!_ Dannsair thought, _Not witch, Celdin! And Kahron!_ Now he was wiggling to get free for a different reason. He wanted his family, _right now!_

"Celdin? Are you sure?" Kahron's voice drifted through the door. Dannsair could see Celdin's glow through his petals, as the fairy zipped around the room, trying to find him. 

"Yes, yes! Look! But he's not here; he must have tried to go home!" Celdin whimpered, getting agitated and anxious. _No, no, I'm over here!_ Dannsair wanted to wail, but the vines kept giving him nectar, so he was thoroughly occupied.

"Celdin, baby.. are you sure he's not here?" Kahron said, and Dannsair watched Celdin's light drift slowly to where he supposed Kahron was. He sounded vaguely amused, and Dannsair wondered why, before footsteps and blinding light caught him off guard, as Kahron gently parted the petals to reveal Dannsair in his leaf cocoon with a vine in his mouth.

"DANNIIIIII!!!" Celdin squealed happily and darted into the flower, causing the vines to stop him mid-air and return him to Kahron. "What...?" Celdin asked, heartbroken. "Danni left his flower too early, hm?" Kahron chucked, "It's okay. We'll wait for them to be finished with you, okay Danni?" Dannsair managed a nod around his vine.

He could wait.

.

A few days later, Dannsair's wings were strong enough to get him a few inches off the ground, and his tiny, skinny body had a little fullness it. The vines- and the Great Wood -deemed Dannsair ready to go home, after tucking a little bloom behind his ear, and making sure he had nectar in little bottles, berries, and a few soft leaves. Just in case.

Kahron carried both Celdin and Dannsair, feeding them both regularly. When they returned home, their parents were overjoyed, crying tears of joy, and Dannsair was surrounded by his family again, feeling safe and loved. When he was given his own room in Kahron's palace- right next to the palace gardens -he planted his little bloom.

If it grew, and became a new special plant, Dannsair didn't tell anyone. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go; fairy Dannsair is happy, fairy Celdin is happy, fairy king Kahron is happy, and witch King gets what he fucking deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe it’s just their imaginations, but the bud doesn’t seem as tight as before..
> 
> Ngl, I cried while writing this.
> 
> I’m sorry it’s so late, but I have had exactly zero time to write this. Job hunting and school, and all that..


End file.
